<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsessus by fecklessphilanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316729">Obsessus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fecklessphilanderer/pseuds/fecklessphilanderer'>fecklessphilanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arcana Whump [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Crying, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Potions Accident, Whump, Yandere, Yandere Asra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fecklessphilanderer/pseuds/fecklessphilanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well he’s completely obsessed with me.” <br/>	“Hah, so no difference at all?” Julian laughs darkly. </p><p>Asra accidently took the wrong potion. Muriel and the Apprentice deal with the repercussions. </p><p>[Yandere Asra gets violent under the influence of a potion. Then the teary aftermath]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arcana Whump [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsessus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            You carefully drop water on your most recent bracing draught. Watching as the water changes the potion from a dull brown to golden, almost yellow, but not quite. It needs perfect balance or else the potion will be ruined.</p><p>            Well, not ruined, it would be very successful at causing gastrointestinal distress. But you and Asra generally did not deal in those types of magic. Even if some people deserved it.</p><p>            You jump and squeeze the dropper as a warm weight drapes across your back.</p><p>            “y/n.” Asra’s voice is smooth in your ear.</p><p>            You look down at the now pale-yellow liquid and heave a sigh.</p><p>             “It’s good to see you love. But I would appreciate if you held off the cuddling until I wasn’t working on something so sensitive. I’ll have to start all over again.” You’re not really upset, more confused. Usually you’re the one who will interrupt Asra’s work and ruin a spell by accident.</p><p>            You throw it down the drain and then pour the jug of water over it to dilute the effects before turning to face Asra.</p><p>            He’s being unusually clingy. He stares intently into your eyes when you turn to face him and before you can say anything he presses forwards and kisses you. It escalates from gentle to intense quickly and you have to bite back a moan before you’re pulling back.</p><p>            “It’s good to see you.” He whispers against your lips.</p><p>            “Good to see you too. Where’s Muriel? Weren’t you both working with your parents today?”</p><p>            “Why do you care about where he is? I’m here aren’t I?”</p><p>            Now that’s…not quite right. Muriel is the third part of your relationship. Sure, it’s still somewhat new and Muriel prefers to have his home in the forest and only stay over a few nights a week, but he’s still always included and always welcome.</p><p>            You don’t say anything and Asra holds on to your hands a little too tight.</p><p>            You jump as the door slams open and use the moment to take your hands from Asra’s and greet whoever’s entered.</p><p>            Muriel pants in the entryway.</p><p>            “Got here… fast…are you okay y/n?” Muriel starts towards you but freezes.</p><p>            When you follow his gaze you realize he’s frozen by Asra’s dark glare. You can feel a warm hand settle on your back while Asra’s practically fumes at Muriel’s presence.</p><p>            “Okay,” you shake off Asra’s hands and step out of range of either of them, “what’s going on?”</p><p>            “Potion’s accident,” Muriel holds a long arm out and hands you a scrap of paper—careful not to touch you.</p><p>            When you unfold it, you find an explanation in Salim’s rushed hand.</p><p> </p><p>          y/n.</p><p> Be careful!! It’s my fault but our Asra has taken an <em>Obsessus</em> potion!! It can be extremely dangerous. We tried to catch him before he left but he was too quick. Aisha is making something to reverse it and I’m working on an item to dampen his magic so he can’t get into too much trouble.</p><p><em>          Obsessus</em> causes the drinker to fixate on an object of affection. It will usually be someone that they already are in a relationship with. It seems your magical connection turned the obsession towards you. He will not want to be parted from you. He will also become increasingly aggressive towards anyone who wants to interact with you.</p><p>          Hopefully, it will not come to it, but Muriel will stay with you two and help you if necessary. Asra is not in his right mind, if he pushes a boundary or tries to hurt either of you do not hesitate. I doubt he’d forgive himself if he hurt either of you.</p><p>          Don’t worry, if you give him enough attention you should be able to keep him calm until we get the reversal potion. It should be done tomorrow evening at the latest. I will bring by the magical dampener tonight. Until then, stay safe. Send for us if you need help.</p><p>          Love,</p><p>          Salim and Aisha</p><p>           </p><p>            “Well that explains a lot.”</p><p>            Muriel visibly relaxes, although he tenses again as Asra moves to you and slides an arm around your waist.</p><p>            Muriel heaves a large sigh and settles on a stool at the counter. You feel Asra relax a little when Muriel moves further away from you.</p><p>            “How’d he end up drinking something like that then?”</p><p>            Muriel pinches his brow.</p><p>            “Were cataloguing the old stock in the palace basements, he thought it was a hair growth potion and downed it without double checking.”</p><p>            “<em>I don’t like being left out!</em>” Asra snaps.</p><p>            It’s jarring for him to be anything but gentle with the two of you. Now you know it’s a potion and not his actual feelings it’s a little easier to treat him like a petulant child.</p><p>            You lean your weight into him, indulging the still enjoyable physical contact before brushing a thumb across his jaw.</p><p>            “When are you going to learn Asra? When in doubt throw it out, don’t drink it!” You let out a laugh as he blushes.</p><p>            “It worked out fine. I just needed to get back to you fast.” He says haughtily. He reacts the way he normally would when you tease him, with mock offence, but the curl of his lip is so revealing. You almost forget he’s under the affects of a fairly dangerous potion.</p><p>            “Had to get back to what’s mine.” And there it is.</p><p>He pulls you to his chest and seems to be smelling your hair before he moves down to press small kisses to your neck. Muriel stands from his seat across the room, ready to rip Asra off you.</p><p>You shake your head.</p><p>It’s not exactly unpleasant, a little creepy and territorial maybe. Obsessive. But you can endure clinginess and kisses if it keeps him calm.</p><p>You’d rather not see what would happen if Muriel pulled him off you right now. Don’t want Muriel to go through that if you can help it. It already took so long for him to feel confident in your relationship.</p><p>Plus, you don’t have Asra’s magic dampened yet.</p><p>Asra is a laid-back person but his magic is powerful. He can be dangerous if he wants to.</p><p>This needs a more nuanced approach.</p><p>You offer Muriel a smile before prying yourself from Asra. He lets out a concerned noise as you step back from him. You try to offer as comforting a smile as you can.</p><p>“I think it’s time to close up for the day. I’ve got a bit more work to get done. Do you want to help me Asra?” You flip the open sign and lock the front door as you speak.</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Great, Muriel you’re welcome to stay,” you say, knowing he would be staying anyways. Asra’s expression sours.</p><p>            “Perhaps you can find a book and curl up with Faust while Asra and I work. You’ll be able to hear us from the chair in the corner.” Muriel nods, understanding that means ‘I will make noise if I need you.’ Then he moves to the large and soft chair you keep for reading and sometimes napping in the back corner of the shop.</p><p>           </p><p>            It’s easy to burn through work now that you are giving Asra the majority of your attention. He refuses to do his own spells across from you though. He’ll only work on a project if you’re doing it together. Which is fine, really, if a bit overly intimate. He stays as close to your side as he can.</p><p>            “You know I’m not going anywhere Asra, you don’t have to sit so close.” His grip tightens at that.</p><p>            “I’m just making sure.” He says, staring you down with that unnerving glance once more.</p><p>            You return it evenly. It seems like he’s judging whether you’re telling the truth.</p><p>            His grip on your arm relaxes a bit and you continue working.</p><p>           </p><p>            You can hear the telltale sounds of Muriel working in the kitchenette above you. You keep working until you hear his surprisingly soft footsteps coming back down the stairs and you can smell a hot meal.</p><p>            Although, you’ll be sad not to be able to share it with Muriel. You’re not sure what Asra will do if he joins the both of you at the table.</p><p>            “Alright! We should eat dinner. I just have to drop this off to Julian next door.”</p><p>            You stand and seal the small envelope of powder and start making your way to the front door.</p><p>            The grip that catches your wrist is almost claw like. You are almost certain Asra has broken the skin.</p><p>            You try to do damage control.</p><p>            “Hey—” you try to explain yourself. You’d thought just hopping next door would probably be fine.</p><p>            Asra backs you against the door harshly, his nails still dig into your wrist—he’s squeezing so hard you think something might pop.</p><p>            “I thought you said you weren’t leaving,” the strangest thing is he doesn’t sound enraged or even angry he just sounds normal, disappointed even, “why would you lie to me like that y/n.”</p><p>His other hand grips your chin and tilts it up to look him in the eye. His perfect rationality makes you feel like you’d really hurt him.</p><p>            Guilt creeps up on you. You hadn’t thought your actions through. This was your fault.</p><p>            But his grip is still so hard, even his thumb on your chin feels bruising.</p><p>            “You’re hurting me.”</p><p>            You push back against him to try to get some space. This too, is a mistake. For the few inches of forwards movement, he slams you back on the wood of the door. You let out a yelp as your head hits it with a dull thunk and you feel a sharp pain. You think something in your wrist cracks as he presses the long line of his body against you.</p><p>            Then as suddenly as he’d pinned you, the weight of Asra disappears and you watch as Muriel drags him backwards. His broad arms around Asra’s armpits as the magician hisses and spits like a wild animal.</p><p>            You watch in horror as Asra sinks his teeth into the meat of Muriel’s arm.</p><p>            You shake yourself into action and stumble forwards.</p><p>            “Asra! Asra you’re okay love. I’m not leaving. I just need you to calm down please.”</p><p>            Asra seems to hear your voice. It only takes another encouragement or two to convince him to go limp in Muriel’s arms.</p><p>            You nod and Muriel releases him.</p><p>            To your surprise he doesn’t immediately rush for you again and instead seems to stare at the floor.</p><p>            “Asra, can you grab a bandage for Muriel? I promise I won’t go anywhere. Muriel will stop me, right?”</p><p>            Muriel looks shaken but gives a grunt of affirmation.</p><p>            Asra looks up at you sharply. You expect complaint but instead he nods before heading into the other room.</p><p>            “I think it’s wearing off. Maybe all that got some of it out of his system.” You move to Muriel and peer at the oozing bitemark in his forearm.</p><p>            “Are you okay?” He asks.</p><p>            You look down at the wrist you hold tenderly to your chest. A few of the nail marks on it still look wet with blood. When you try to move your fingers, pain shoots up your arm. The back of your head also feels a bit bruised.</p><p>            “I think this might be broken. I’ll have to be careful until we can Julian to take a look. Are you okay?”</p><p>            “Yes, he bites like an angry fox though.” He grumbles.</p><p>            You smile. Muriel seems to have kept good spirits up despite the strange situation.</p><p>            You check that the coast is clear before leaning up to plant a small kiss on his lips.</p><p>            He turns pink immediately and he looks at anything but you.</p><p>            “Get the fuck out of my shop.”</p><p>            You both flinch to face Asra who’s obviously been eavesdropping the entire time.</p><p>            “Y/n, you need a reminder of who you really love.” He says, “you don’t really want <em>him</em>. I won’t allow you near <em>him </em>any longer.”</p><p>Muriel moves behind you and curls in on himself. Attempting to deescalate.</p><p>            “Whoa, okay. Asra everything is fine. I still love you very much and I also love Muriel. You love him too—”</p><p>            “Everything’s fine! You were leaving! And then you two were talking behind my back. You’re planning on leaving me—”</p><p>            “Asra that’s not—”</p><p>            “It’s okay y/n, I’ll make sure he doesn’t take you from me.”</p><p>            You see the glint of something sharp in his hand. You hold your hands up to placate.</p><p>            “Asra, don’t do anything rash—” </p><p>            “I don’t care if I have to chain you to the bed. You’re mine!”</p><p>            He flies forwards with vicious speed waving the knife with reckless abandon. You’re not really sure if he means to slash at you or at Muriel but you don’t have time to think. You jump away from him and trust that Muriel does the same.</p><p>            Muriel does not do the same.</p><p>You watch as he holds up his arms and Asra slices into them without hesitation. As blood flies around the room he starts to laugh viciously.</p><p>            His victory is short lived. Muriel uses Asra’s closeness to catch the wrist that holds the knife and twist the arm behind him. Asra growls at him and Muriel roughly pushes Asra until his face is flush with the wall, one of Muriel’s hands fisted into the soft white curls.</p><p> </p><p>            There’s a breath of relief as Asra’s struggling slows and he stills under Muriel’s hands.</p><p>            Then you feel the pulsating and sickly aura almost like a heartbeat in your ears.</p><p>            His magic.</p><p>            You have two options. Wait to see what Asra does or…</p><p>            “Why don’t you go back to your hut and leave us be,” the words are full of venom. Muriel flinches.</p><p>            You see red. You let your frustration pool into your own magic, and it shoots out of your hands at Asra. It cuts through whatever spell he was forming and hits him square in the cheek.</p><p>            He goes limp in Muriel’s arms.</p><p>           </p><p>            For a horrible moment you wonder if you’ve killed him. You watch dumbly while Muriel lowers him gently to the floor.</p><p>            Asra sighs in his sleep.</p><p>            Relief washes over you as your heartbeat finally slows.</p><p>            Now that your calm you process everything that has just happened.</p><p>            It starts as a sniffle. You try to swallow it down. But then Muriel looks up at you his arms bloody and his expression pained. When you look at him you can see the guilt well up inside him. All the times you and Asra had reassured him, made sure he knew he was part of the whole, now shattered.</p><p>            When Muriel looks at you like that you can’t stop the tears from coming.</p><p>            His expression quickly shifts to concern and he approaches you, albeit tentatively, and offers you a hand.</p><p>            You take it without hesitation and take solace in the way his other fingers brush the tears from your face.</p><p>            Not only do you ache for Muriel, but it feels like the sheer terror of Asra behaving like that has hit you all at once.</p><p>            You are still sniffling when you go to find something to sop up all the blood and use a bit of healing magic to close-up the cuts and bite mark on Muriel’s arms. You can’t seem to stop the tears.</p><p>            Muriel insists you sit down so he can wrap your wrist, so you do just that and make attempts at some calming deep breaths.</p><p>            There’s a knock at the door just as Muriel is finished moving Asra upstairs. No sign that he will wake anytime soon.</p><p>            You open it to find Salim. He takes one look at you, eyes red rimmed and arm in a sling, and pulls you into a gentle hug.</p><p>            “I’m so sorry y/n, is Muriel alright?”</p><p>            “I’m fine,” Muriel says from inside.</p><p>            Salim doesn’t ask what happened. He just holds you while you sniffle more and then asks for Asra.</p><p>            “He’s asleep upstairs, had to knock him out with magic… he was.” You don’t know how to describe it.</p><p>            “Not himself?” Salim offers.</p><p>            You nod.</p><p>            “I have a necklace to dampen his magic, if I may?” He gestures upstairs.</p><p>            “Sure.” You take a deep centering breath and try to exist in the moment, “I don’t feel safe leaving him to move around even with the necklace. Will you help me restrain him?”</p><p>            Salim nods and heads up the stairs leaving you and Muriel alone.</p><p>            His hands are shaking. Now that you’ve calmed down and sorted out the whole mess it seems Muriel is hitting his threshold for terrible things.</p><p>            “Muri,” you say as gently as you can as you move to take his hand.</p><p>            He sucks in a stuttered breath before looking at you.</p><p>            “You can go home if you want.” His face does something complicated, “I want you here, and I love you, but this is a lot. It’s your choice. But now that his magic will be weak, and he’ll be restrained I won’t need you to stand guard.”</p><p>            Muriel sighs and almost slumps over. You wrap an arm around him.</p><p>            “Thank you for taking care of me. I want to take care of you too. Asra will hate himself for the things he’s said, when he wakes up, I know he’ll say more. I don’t want you to have to go through that.”</p><p>            Muriel pets your hair.</p><p>            “I don’t want you to go through that either.”</p><p>            You nuzzle into him. He’s so warm.</p><p>            “You’re sweet. I can handle it don’t worry. I think Salim will be able to stick around too, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>            Muriel looks pensive for a moment.</p><p>            “Okay, I’ll go,” he sounds relieved, “but, before I go home, I’ll go get Julian and send him to look at your wrist.”</p><p>            “Okay,” you press a dry kiss to his cheek. He returns it with a light blush.</p><p>            Watching him leave makes you a little sad. You’re not sure if he’ll want to come back to the shop for a long while after everything.</p><p>            You don’t have long to think about it before Julian is traipsing in with a goofy smirk that turns horrified.</p><p>            You look around and realise there are still some obvious sprays of blood on the floor.</p><p>            “What happened!” He says aghast as he rushes over to you.</p><p>            “Magical mishap.” Julian looks like he might ask but then he shakes his head.</p><p>            “Say no more y/n. Sit down here and I’ll take a look at your arm.”</p><p>            You settle down and Julian carefully pulls your arm from the bandages.</p><p>            “Muriel sure knows his stuff, this is well done.”</p><p>            You hum in acknowledgement and sit through his examination.</p><p>            “Well, this is definitely broken, but not badly,” Julian concludes, “you could probably use some of the magical mumbo jumbo to get the healing started. It’s still aligned correctly from what I can tell.”</p><p>            “I would, but I just had to use a bit on Muriel. I’ll have to leave it for a few days.”</p><p>            “What about Asra?” Julian asks as he rewraps your arm.</p><p>            “Oh, he’s unconscious—” Julian stands so fast he jostles your arm making you hiss.</p><p>            “Why didn’t you say so! I’m a Doctor you know y/n.”</p><p>            “Oh no he’s fine. He’s the magical mishap. He took a potion that’s making him behave oddly.”</p><p>            Julian grins and settles back in his seat. Probably hoping for gossip fodder about the magician.</p><p>            “How oddly are we talking hmmm?”</p><p>            “Well he’s completely obsessed with me.”</p><p>            “Hah, so no difference at all?” Julian laughs darkly.</p><p>            You frown at Julian.</p><p>            “What do you mean?” You ask, but you already know. Asra spent years sacrificing a lot of things just for you to have the life you do now.</p><p>            “Well…” Julian looks visibly uncomfortable, but he carries on, “you know we were…involved. I screwed up lots and I expected things of him I knew he wouldn’t, couldn’t, give me. But he was well, not kind to me, at times.” He stops to glance at you and you keep your expression blank.</p><p>            “Because… I’m not you. Then as it went on it turned to deals and demons and obsession and well… you know the rest.”</p><p>            “I’m sorry Julian.”</p><p>            He laughs. It sounds a little lighter this time.</p><p>            “What for? Aren’t I the one who should be sorry?</p><p>            “No… I’m glad you told me. I’m just sorry you had to see him like that. Today was just an extreme version of what you had to live through with him.” You gently lay your good hand over the wrappings.</p><p>            Julian’s gaze follows your hand and then comes back to your face. His jaw goes slack.</p><p>            “Did he do that?” He asks.</p><p>            “Yes. I tried to leave—oh that reminds me I have your order,” you stand to find the small envelope that got lost in the skirmish.</p><p>            “y/n.”</p><p>            When you turn back to Julian his expression is dark.</p><p>            “y/n. Are— are you safe?”</p><p>            “What? <em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>            Julian approaches you like you might turn and run from him. Carefully he offers you a hand. You take it.</p><p>            “Julian, it’s not like that. It really was just a potion that made his feelings way bigger than they are. Muriel was here. He stopped Asra from hurting me. Salim is tying him to the bed upstairs right now.”</p><p>            Julian sighs.</p><p>            “But he still had those feelings. I can’t say I know how potions work but there’s probably a reason that he’d fixate on you when under that influence.”</p><p>            He’s right. You know he’s right. But you don’t know if you can say it aloud. After everything Asra’s done for you how can you tell him his love for you is a problem.</p><p>            You let out a sigh and give Julian’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>            “I’ll talk to him about it. Thank you for being such a kind friend to us.”</p><p>            Julian blushes.</p><p>            “Pfft. Well aha, you know I’m always next door.” You find the envelope and hand it to him.</p><p>            “No charge,” you say as he begins to dig through his pockets, “let’s call it even for today.”</p><p>            Julian grins and gives your shoulder a pat.</p><p>            “You drive a hard bargain y/n.” You hear the telltale clink of some coins hitting the counter-top beside the front door as Julian secretly leaves his payment.</p><p>            “Thanks for coming by Julian.”</p><p>            “My pleasure. Now keep that arm in the sling or there will be hell to pay I tell you!” He waves his cape with a flourish that makes you laugh and then he disappears. Probably to go spend the night healing the city like a goddamned saint.</p><p>…</p><p>            You and Salim set yourselves up a nice bedspread downstairs and each spend the duration of Asra’s affliction switching out to watch over him during the night.</p><p>            Salim has used some of his own magic inventions to confine Asra to the bed. He can sit up and move around as much as he wants, but he finds an invisible barrier anytime he tries to leave without the permission of you of Salim.</p><p>            He has many choice words for the two of you when he discovers his predicament upon waking. But he seems mildly less angry now that Muriel has left.</p><p>            You’re even able to convince him to drink a sleeping draught so most of the night is a peaceful watch. He’s so drowsy that it’s easy to get him up and washed and back in the bed before he even realizes he’d been freed.</p><p>            In the morning there’s tears, then bribery, then angry yelling so loud that Salim had to use magic to muffle it lest someone think that you’re murdering someone in the magic shop. There’s even a moment where Asra acts so perfectly normal he nearly convinces you to unlock him but then Salim bursts through the door and makes you switch off with him. The same situation happens a few hours later and you burst in to replace Salim.</p><p>            Muriel doesn’t stop by.</p><p>            It’s nearing evening. You’re reading a fairly interesting book with faust wrapped around your shoulders sleeping.</p><p>            “How could you do this to me. After everything I’ve done.” Asra is sat up, his hair is disheveled, and his expression is cold.</p><p>            “Hmmm?”</p><p>            “Confined to my own bedroom. How dare you? Is it Salim? You know I’m better than him.”</p><p>            “Yes Asra, I am having an affair with your parents.”</p><p>            “Don’t joke around!” He’s up on his knee’s in the bed now. You wonder if he’ll try to hit the barrier. He’ll find it works about as well to hit it as it did for him earlier, which is to say, not at all.</p><p>            “Didn’t you say you’d tie me down yesterday?” You offer.</p><p>            Asra gasps, “I could never do such a thing y/n. Why would I ever say that. You must be remembering wrong.”</p><p>            “Oh of course,” you agree. You’d given up pretty early on trying to argue with him.</p><p>            “So, you won’t leave me?”</p><p>            “Of course I won’t,” you barely glance up from your book, you’ve had this conversation repeatedly all day, “I love you Asra.”</p><p>            “I love you too. More than my own life.”</p><p>            You try to keep your face neutral, but you still frown a little.</p><p>            There’s a commotion downstairs. You can hear Aisha and Salim talking rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>            Now all you need to do is convince Asra to drink the remedy.</p><p> </p><p>            You leave the room quickly, take the vial from Aisha and return with it hidden in your palm.</p><p>            Asra eyes you warily.</p><p>            “Who was that?”</p><p>            “Nobody important.”</p><p>            “What do you have?”</p><p>            “It’s a potion for you.” You say simply and hold up the small vial.</p><p>            Asra glares.</p><p>            “Is it so I’ll forget you. It won’t work I can tell you that right now—”</p><p>            “No! Asra it’s not like that. It’s so we can be together forever.”</p><p>            He cocks his head to the side. That’s how you know you’ve got him.</p><p>            “Forever?” He breathes.</p><p>            “Yes. I’ve drank some of this already. If you drink some to the spell will kick in and we’ll only love each other forever.”</p><p>            “You’ll be mine?”</p><p>            You uncork the bottle with your teeth as he shuffles closer to the barrier.</p><p>            “Yes. Always.” You say and he tilts his head back and before he can change his mind you pour the liquid into his throat.</p><p>            He coughs and splutters and you set the vial on the bedside table.</p><p>            “Asra?” He looks up at you, his eyes are glassy.</p><p>            Then a shiver goes through him, and his collapses back onto the bed.</p><p>            Aisha and Salim burst through the door when you scream.</p><p>            You are pushed out of the way as Salim moves to roll Asra onto his side while his body shivers and shakes. Then he goes stock still on the bed.</p><p>Salim reassures you he’s just sleeping off the rest of the <em>obsessus</em> as it’s purged from his system.</p><p>            You cry into Aisha’s chest after the second death scare you’ve had with Asra in twenty-four hours. Salim heads downstairs to make some tea.</p><p>            You wish Muriel was there.</p><p>…</p><p>            You’re dozing downstairs, squished up next to Aisha with Faust settled across your chest when you hear Asra wake up.</p><p>            “Y/n?”</p><p>            Salim’s voice is high with barely veiled panic when he calls you from above.</p><p>            “Coming.” Faust makes an offended noise as you plop her over onto Aisha and make your way quickly up stairs.</p><p>            You can hear the stilted and fast breathing before you make it through the bedroom door.</p><p>            Asra is curled up on the bed, he takes heaving breathes and shakes like a leaf.</p><p>            Salim slips out the door as you enter.</p><p>            “Asra?” His head snaps up and he looks at you with teary eyes.</p><p>            He tries to say something, but it devolves into heartbreaking sobs. You try to reach out, but he flinches away from you, so instead you settle down to sit at the foot of the bed and wait.</p><p>            When he finally calms down you slide a hand along the bed, gently attempting to touch his foot. He flinches but doesn’t try to pull away again.</p><p>            “I’m, I…I can’t say sorry. There’s no apology for this. You don’t have to stay.”</p><p>            “I’m not going anywhere Asra.”</p><p>…</p><p>            After Salim and Aisha leave, you get Asra to shakily make his way to the kitchen and set him up at the table while you work to make him dinner.</p><p>            His eyes are red rimmed as he stares blankly ahead. The magic dampening necklace still dangles around his neck. He refuses to remove it.</p><p>            “Alright Asra, simple porridge. Salim said your stomach would be off for a day or two. We can go to bed after you get this in you.”</p><p>            You work one handed to move the pot of the stove and dole out to servings before placing them on the table.</p><p>            You ignore the third stool and settle in your usual spot directly across from him.</p><p>            He doesn’t react as you start to dig in.</p><p>            “Hey. Asra?” You wave your good hand to get his attention before pointing to his bowl with your spoon, “eat.”</p><p>            He glances down at the bowl and slowly grabs the spoon.</p><p>            “Why are you still here?” He asks.</p><p>            “Why wouldn’t I be?” You already know why.</p><p>            “I hurt you. Hurt Muriel,” he breaks off on a choked breath, like he might begin to cry again.</p><p>            “You weren’t yourself.” You offer.</p><p>            “But I was y/n. You know it.” You put down your spoon and feel the throb of your healing wrist when your fingers clench.</p><p>            “It’s more complicated than that.”  </p><p>            “I don’t deserve to have you in my life, after all that, everything, and then I do something like this.” He goes to tug on his hair, but you catch his hand across the small table.</p><p>            “You said you love me more than your life Asra, is that true?” You ask.</p><p>            “I…yes.”</p><p>            “Asra, if I died tomorrow, what would you do? I don’t plan on going anywhere soon but these are things we cannot control. Would you be able to live?”</p><p>            “I…”</p><p>            “I take no pleasure in thinking about your death but if something ever happened to you, I would be beside myself. I would grieve probably the rest of my life, that’s normal, we grieve people in little ways every day. But would it stop me from living my own life and moving forwards?”</p><p>            “No, you shouldn’t let it stop you. I don’t know what I’d do if you were gone…” his lower lip wobbles a bit, “last time was, it was.”</p><p>            “Bad?” You offer.</p><p>            He nods and stares down into the porridge.</p><p>            “What about the people around you? Muriel? Julian? Where were they back then?”</p><p>            “I— I pushed them away.”</p><p>            “Why?”</p><p>            You already know the answer.</p><p>            “Because they weren’t you.” That pushes him over the edge, his hand comes up to his face and he devolves into tears once more.</p><p>            You grasp his other hand with your good one as he cries and wait for him to calm.</p><p>            Only when he’s finished do you speak.</p><p>            “I love you Asra, and that’s why I must tell you this isn’t healthy.”</p><p>…</p><p>            Asra shakes a little as you approach the hut, it’s barely cold out. A few hours before dusk.</p><p> You rub a hand down his arm and squeeze his hand in yours.</p><p>            “He knows we’re coming, don’t worry Asra.”</p><p>            Your wrist was well healed the night before once you convinced Asra to take off the magic dampening charm. You decided to sleep and visit Muriel after Asra had time to calm down.</p><p>            He’s anything but calm now, wild eyed and jittery as you step forward to tap on the door.</p><p>            Muriel is disheveled when he opens the door. He stares at you and Asra for a moment before moving out of the way to let you in.</p><p>            Inanna is sleeping by the fire, a pile of blankets around her that tell you Muriel had been laid out beside her.</p><p>            You release Asra’s hand and step forwards until you are close to Muriel, watching carefully for him to show discomfort before reaching up to pull him into a hug.</p><p>            He only hesitates for a moment, before returning it with his warm arms and pressing a small kiss to your forehead.</p><p>            “I’m just here for support, you two can talk.” You whisper. Muriel nods.</p><p>            You move to fill the teapot to give them space in the small hut. Listening as you work.</p><p>            “Muri, I can’t even tell you how sorry I am. I hurt you and I’m—” Asra chokes off for a moment, Muriel stands and waits, “I wouldn’t be upset if you were rethinking this relationship after that or even our friendship. I’ve always wanted to protect you but this is another in the long list of times I’ve been the one to hurt you.”</p><p>            Muriel is silent while Asra breathes loudly as he tries to compose himself again. You settle the pot over the fire and stoke the flames before joining Inanna in the blankets to watch.</p><p>            Muriel is a man of action. He doesn’t say anything, just reaches a tentative hand out to Asra.</p><p>            Asra takes it.</p><p>            “You’re cold.” Muriel says gruffly, before tugging Asra with him to sit in front of the fire. It’s a tight squeeze, but you and Inanna shuffle over on the blankets to give them room.</p><p>            The three of you sit in silence, Asra sandwiched in the middle, for a while. You pour the water and steep the tea by the time Muriel speaks up.</p><p>            “You scared y/n.”</p><p>            “I know.”</p><p>            “You scared me.”</p><p>            “I know.”</p><p>            “You really shouldn’t take potions when you’re not sure what they are.” Muriel points out the obvious. You stifle a laugh.</p><p>            “Never again.”</p><p>            “Okay…” Muriel smiles softly, running a finger through the furs on the floor. Then he frowns.</p><p>            “I’ll need some time. You two are—you’re in your own world sometimes and I’m not sure if I fit.” He lets out a huff and stares into the fire.</p><p>            “I’m so sorry Muriel. I understand. I’m not just sorry for yesterday either.”</p><p>            Muriel glances up to look between you and Asra in confusion.</p><p>            “For… during the plague. I didn’t—I should’ve—”</p><p>            “Asra you don’t have to—”</p><p>            “But I do Muriel! I really do. I wasn’t there for you and I was wrapped up in my own mistakes and regrets and I pushed you away and I’m still pushing you away. This is for me to fix and no one else.”</p><p>            Muriel blinks, staring at Asra for a moment.</p><p>            “I forgave you for that a long time ago.”</p><p>            “But you shouldn’t have to just forgive me Muriel. This is a problem. I’m too…” he pauses to look at you for the first time during their conversation, “too attached to the pain of the past. It’s not healthy. The three of use can’t last if I go on this way.”</p><p>            Muriel nods.</p><p>            “That’s why I need you to do something to help me.”</p><p>            “Anything…” Muriel mumbles.</p><p>            “Can y/n live here?”</p><p>            Muriel splutters and flushes, you choke on a sip of tea.</p><p>            “You’re leaving again.” You can’t stop the disappointment from colouring your words.</p><p>            “No. I’m staying.”</p><p>            “You’re kicking me out of the shop? You know it’s technically mine, right?”</p><p>            “I’m not kicking you out, I’m just suggesting you two spend a while together while I spend some time on my own. No running away, no curses or adventures. It will give both of you time to be together without me in the way.”</p><p>            “You aren’t in the way Asra.” Muriel reaches out to grip Asra’s hand.</p><p>            “I suppose I’m not, but I think this could be good for me. I’ve never lived alone in the shop except during the plague. I need time there that’s normal, happy even, if I can manage it.”</p><p>“This can’t turn into you punishing yourself.”</p><p>“It’s not that y/n, I need time where I can be myself and know you two are okay. A chance to be on my own without the plague weighing down on me.”</p><p>It’s not a bad idea. It would give you and Muriel a chance to bond separately. Would give Asra time to process all the things he went through without you right beside him.</p><p>“I guess it’s up to Muriel.” You lean around Asra to look at your other partner. Muriel is looking pensively into the fire.</p><p>            “We eat dinner together every night,” he decides, “no excuses. You sleepover on weekends.”</p><p>            “And I’ll still be at the shop for work in the morning.”</p><p>            Asra’s eyes are wet and he gives the two of you a small smile. He lets out a squeak when Muriel pulls him into his lap and holds him.</p><p>            You watch as they share a chaste kiss. When they part they both glance at you.</p><p>            “Oh alright,” you lean forwards and give Asra a peck, then Muriel before leaning into the larger man’s side.</p><p>            You enjoy each others warmth for a while. You’re nearly asleep when Asra speaks up.</p><p>            “I have to get going before its too late in the day.”</p><p>            “What? Where are you going?”</p><p>            He extricates himself from your cuddle pile and straightens out his shirt.</p><p>            “There’s someone else who deserves an apology from me. A real one. I’d like him to know that I’m trying to be better too.”</p><p>Then he leans down for another kiss from each of you.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two to enjoy your alone time,” he smirks, “don’t worry about coming home for anything tonight, I can always bring it over in the morning.”</p><p>Then he’s through the door. Leaving you and Muriel to stare at each other until you’re both flushed and unable to maintain eye contact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whumptober I was a little too busy to get any fics done. But I've had lots of wonderful inspiration and will definitely be adding to this series over the next few months.</p><p> Open to whump suggestions for the series in the comments! No guarantee's I'll write it, but I love to hear ideas. <br/>*let me know if I missed a tag*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>